Cloud of Darkness
|-|Normal Form= |-|Void Form= Character Synopsis The Cloud of Darkness is the main antagonist and final boss of Final Fantasy III. Although it is the final boss, it does not appear until the very end. Its goal is to cause a flood of darkness to reduce the world to nothingness. It is revealed by one of the Warriors of Darkness that Xande was being used by the Cloud of Darkness the entire time, and that the Cloud of Darkness was the one responsible for the earthquake that almost drew the floating continent to the surface world. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy III Name: Cloud of Darkness Gender: None, despite possessing female form Age: Unknown Classification: The Emissary of The Void Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (The mere entrance of her caused all of Time to stop permanently), Mind Manipulation (Controlled Xande to cause an imbalance between the powers of light and dark), Nonexistence Physiology (Absolute; Exists as the embodiment of The Void, as such, she is composed of nonexistence on a conceptual level), Abstract Existence (Embodies The Void and is even called "The Emissary of The Void"), Darkness Manipulation (Can spread eternal and infinite darkness across two universes), Lightning Manipulation & Earth Manipulation through Magic, Void Manipulation (Capable of reducing everything to The Void, making it unreal and nonexistent), Energy Manipulation (Particle Beam projects energy at an opponent), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Scaling off of Exdeath, who's stated to be "The Space-Warping Master of All Dimensions". Whom of which could only do this through The Void, which she embodies), Barrier Creation (Through Protect, she can create barriers to protect herself), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep through spells), can make people go blind, Immortality (Type 1 & 5). Resistance to Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Due to being natural to The Void, she is composed of Nothingness and can't be effected by Time or Space) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (As an embodiment of The Void, she superior to Exdeath, who posed a threat to all worlds and all dimensions. Capable of completely destroying both the Universe of Light and the Universe of Darkness with the flood of darkness and returning them to complete nothingness) Speed: Omnipresent (Become the Void itself, which is a primordial force of nonexistence that connects across all worlds and dimensions in Final Fantasy) Lifting Ability: At least Class M+ (Far superior to Goldor, who lugged an airship-sized gold chain across the east most continent) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Should be as durable as Exdeath who was going to remain after all dimensions and worlds being devoured by The Void, Would have survived the destruction of both the Universe of light and dark) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Multi-Universe with its abilities. (Would have wiped out both the Universe of Light and Darkness). Possibly Multiversal+ (scaling off Exdeath who was going to consume an infinite number of worlds) Intelligence: Cruel and callous, the Cloud of Darkness is a manipulative being who secretly drove Xande insane with his fear of his own mortality, driving him to disrupt the balance of Light and Darkness to facilitate its return even while it remained too weak to fully awaken. It is utterly ruthless and absorbed in its goal, showing no mercy to those who would impede it and nearly wiped out the heroes until the Warriors of Darkness sacrificed themselves to weaken it. In combat, it drives its foes back with her tentacles, which can defend it and attack foes in all directions as it assails its foes with lightning and powerful particle beam attacks. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Tentacles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earthquake:' The Cloud of Darkness triggers a massive earthquake that was powerful enough to sink the floating continent. *'Haste:' The Cloud of Darkness speed up the flow of time around herself to increase her effective speed and counter enemy time slows. *'Lightning:' The Cloud of Darkness calls down lightning bolts to strike its foes. *'Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness charges and releases a powerful particle beam that deals massive non-elemental damage to all foes in range. In addition, it has displayed numerous other variants of this attack in Dissidia. **'0-Form Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness quickly charges a particle beam that has short range but shatters enemy guards on impact. **'Anti-Air Particle Beams:' The Cloud of Darkness surrounds itself with four particle beams that fire vertically into the air to cut off her foes' approach. **'Aura Ball:' The Cloud of Darkness fires off numerous orbs of energy that track its foes and detonate on contact or by her own command. **'Feint Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness warps to a location of its choosing before a blast of energy on arrival. **'Fusilade Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness converts her particle beam into a flurry of projectiles that home in on a target to assail them from all sides. **'Long-Range Particle Beams:' The Cloud of Darkness fires off a string of particle beams that shoot into the air, erupting at her opponents' feet and following its opponents' movements. **'Wide-Angle Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness repels and vaporizes its foes with a massive wave of particle energy. **'Wrath Particle Beam:' The Cloud of Darkness nullifies an oncoming attack with a shield formed of particle energy before countering with a beam of energy that fires upward from beneath its foes. **'Ultra Particle Beam:' The cloud of Darkness' most powerful particle beam and her EX Burst in Dissidia, stunning a foe with a single beam before firing a massive beam of energy to annihilate her foe. *'Protect:' The Cloud of Darkness erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of physical attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Villains Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Void Embodiments Category:Primordial Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 2